It is well known that for various medical reasons it is often necessary to place infants in an isolette, incubator or the like. Such isolettes, incubators, or the like are well known in the medical arts, and are frequently used for premature infants so as to maintain the infants in an environment having controlled temperature, humidity, and oxygen supply, while permitting feeding and care under aseptic conditions with a minimum of handling. Accordingly, the term isolette as used herein is used to refer to such devices which are widely known in the art. Further, it is sometimes necessary to transport infants from one facility to another while in such an isolette or the like. Previously, it has been known to secure the isolette in the ambulance or transport vehicle to prevent movement there of in the event of a sudden movement or abrupt stop. However, prior art techniques and devices have not provided means for securing the infant within the isolette. The infant is therefore exposed to the possibility of being tossed about within the isolette chamber in the event of an accident, sudden movement or abrupt stop. This places the infant, who is already at risk due to a medical condition, at further risk of injury.
There is clearly a need in the art for an infant restraint which is easily utilized to allow safe, secure transport of infants in an isolette.